mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Hearts and Hooves Day 2013 Quests
Hearts and Hooves Day | skip1 = 1 | reward = , , | outro = Isn't that pretty? That'll help set the mood around Ponyville! }} Hearts and Hooves Day intro.png Hearts and Hooves Day tasks.png Hearts and Hooves Day outro.png High-Flying Hearts | giver = Lovestruck | intro = Hearts and Hooves Day is on the way! But how can we let everypony know that love is in the air? | task1 = Get Yellow Heart Flags | cost1 = | skip1 = 2 | task2 = Get Large Romantic Vases | cost2 = | skip2 = 2 | reward = , | outro = I pledge allegance to... love eternal! Now THAT'S a statement I can get behind. }} High-Flying Hearts intro.png High-Flying Hearts tasks.png High-Flying Hearts outro.png Cobbled Together | giver = Lovestruck | intro = One of Applejack's relatives, Apple Cobbler, is coming to Ponyville! Let's play matchmaker and get her settled with a job to do! | task1 = Welcome Apple Cobbler! | cost1 = | skip1 = 3 | task2 = Assign Apple Cobbler to a shop | cost2 = Free | skip2 = 2 | reward = , , | outro = }} Cobbled Together intro.png Cobbled Together tasks.png Coming Up Roses | giver = Lovestruck | intro = Sometimes it's good to stop and smell the roses, you know? Especially when it's around Hearts and Hooves Day! | times1 = 3 | task1 = Get Small Rose Bushes | cost1 = | skip1 = 3 | reward = , | outro = What a delightful aroma! That'll surely sweeten any passing pony's day. }} Under the Rug | giver = Lovestruck | intro = The grass is nice and all, but the outdoor decor could use some tender love and care. How about a tremendous tapestry to change things up? | task1 = Get Heart Rugs | cost1 = | skip1 = 3 | times2 = 2 | task2 = Get Large Rose Bushes | cost2 = | skip2 = 2 | task3 = Get Heart Stone | cost3 = | skip3 = 3 | reward = , | outro = Beautiful! A little carpeting can go a long way. }} Paper Trail | giver = Lovestruck | intro = Fresh from the Wonderbolts' latest airshow, it's their caretaker, Crescent Pony! Let's get him settled in Ponyville. | task1 = Welcome Crescent Pony! | cost1 = | skip1 = Unskippable | reward = , , | outro = It must be so exciting to work alongside the Wonderbolts. I can't wait to ask Crescent Pony all about it! }} Fountain of Love | giver = Lovestruck | intro = I think we need to turn on the waterworks for Hearts and Hooves Day. And I've got just the thing! | task1 = Get Romantic Fountain | cost1 = | skip1 = 4 | reward = , | outro = There's nothing like the sound of flowing water. Isn't it romantic? }} An Enchanting Elixir | giver = Lovestruck | intro = Love Potions are a great way to help shy ponies -- like Crescent Pony -- get that little bit of courage they need to ask somepony out on a date! | task1 = Get Love Potion | cost1 = | skip1 = 4 | task2 = Assign Crescent Pony to a shop | cost2 = Free | skip2 = 1 | times3 = 2 | task3 = Get Romantic Couches | cost3 = | skip3 = 4 | reward = , , | outro = Now that he's got a job to do, I'm sure Crescent Pony will find a new pony pal in no time! }} An Enchanting Elixir intro.jpg Tower of Devotion | giver = Lovestruck | intro = Love is in full swing around Ponyville! Let's show it by doing a little more decorating. | task1 = Get Heart Pillars | cost1 = | skip1 = 2 | times2 = 3 | task2 = Raise Crescent Pony to 3 stars | cost2 = Variable | skip2 = 8 | reward = , | outro = Make no mistake - Ponyville is ready for love! }} Making Reservations | giver = Lovestruck | intro = A romantic dinner is ESSENTIAL for any date on Hearts and Hooves Day. Let's make it easier for couples to share a meal! | times1 = 2 | task1 = Get Tables for Two | cost1 = | skip1 = 4 | reward = , | outro = Add a little violin music and candlelight, and you've got yourself an enchanting evening. }} Chapel of Love | giver = Lovestruck | intro = After having a romantic meal, I think ponies need a private place to enjoy each other's company. Any ideas? | task1 = Get Romantic Gazebo | cost1 = | skip1 = 3 | task2 = Get Romantic Gate | cost2 = | skip2 = 3 | reward = , , | outro = Wonderful! A night stroll ending here would make the perfect ending to any date. }} In Love with Ponyville | giver = Lovestruck | intro = You know, it's been so fun getting Ponyville ready for Hearts and Hooves Day, that I think I'll stay - permanently! | task1 = Welcome Lovestruck! | cost1 = | skip1 = Unskippable | reward = , , | outro = }} Category:Limited Time Quests